Catch Of The Day
by delcatty546
Summary: In which Curtis finally mans up and asks Rosa to go fishing with him. So, who will get the catch of the day? The self professed veteran or the noob with beginner's luck? Livecastershipping with minor Transcievershipping.


**Another Livecastershipping fic because there is still so few of them on FF. I hope there'll be more soon!**

**Catch Of The Day**

"And cut! That was beautiful everyone! You've got the day off! Be back here at nine tomorrow!"

Curtis couldn't believe his ears. It was only three and the director was letting them off for the day! The last time he had a whole half day to himself was six months ago.

"Any plans Curtis?" asked his colleague Yancy.

"None of your concern Yance."

"Do they involve a certain brunette named Rosa?" Curtis' cheeks turned as so red one might have thought he just ate a Tamato berry.

"Gah! Yancy! Butt out of my business! I didn't ask you whether you were going out with Nate!" It was Yancy's turn to blush now. She gave a strangled cry, slapped Curtis lightly on the shoulder and turned on her heels.

Just as he changed out of his costume, his Xtransciever began ringing.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered as he rushed to smooth out his hair. When he deemed himself decent enough, he tapped the 'answer' button.

"Rosa! Just in time! I'm off for the day." From the screen, he could see Rosa giggle a little.

"Hey Curtis, I just called to say I beat Clay in Driftveil!" His eyes widened in surprise. He knew the gym leader was tough and Rosa took him down?

"Wow…" he breathed. Rosa blushed.

"Curtis, you said you're off right? Do you wanna… hang out?" she asked tentatively, chewing on her lower lip as he did so. Curtis found all her little quirks adorable but he also wondered whether he seemed stalker-ish to note all those little habits.

"Curtis?" Curtis blinked out of his thoughts. Oh crap. How was he going to pull this off? For the next few seconds, he was going to channel into the charisma of Idol Christoph, just enough so he could ask Rosa out.

"Oh! Right! Uhm, sure! I know this great fishing spot around Route 14. Would you like to come with? I'll come get you. I'll be outside Driftveil Market in half an hour."

"Sure! I'll stop by the Pokemon Centre first. See you!" The screen went blank and Curtis leaned back against the wall, sliding down gradually.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**Catch Of The Day**

Rosa fiddled with her skirt outside Driftveil Market.

"Is he really gonna come girl?" she whispered to her Serperior. The green serpent nodded its head, expression clearly reading "He'd be an idiot not to." Rosa sighed in relief as she caught sight of a Skarmory landing just feet away.

In all honesty, Rosa thought Curtis looked like some dashing hero off the cover of a cheesy romance novel, ready to whisk her away at moment's notice as he held out his hand. If she hadn't been blinded by her attraction to him, she would have realised just how much his hand was trembling.

Serperior snorted but returned to her Poke Ball without waiting for Rosa's call. Mushy stuff wasn't something she really wanted to witness.

Curtis helped Rosa up his Skarmory and clung tightly to Skarmory's cool neck. Rosa in turn held onto his waist, terrified that she would fall off. It was her first time flying on a Pokemon after all.

"Route 14 Skarmory," he said as he patted the metal bird gently.

As they flew through the skies, Rosa hid her face in Curtis' jacket. "I will not look down, I will not look down, I will not look down," she chanted over and over as though it was her mantra.

Normally, Curtis would have found himself extremely flustered to have Rosa pressed so closely against him, but he was too concerned about Rosa to be self-conscious.

"Rosa, look up. The sky is gorgeous you know." Rosa only buried herself deeper into his jacket.

"I'm scared Curtis. I don't wanna fall off." Her hands tightened around his waist. Taking a risk, Curtis removed one hand from Skarmory's neck and stroked her hair gently.

"I won't let you fall off Rosa. I promise. But you should really see the view. It's almost as gorgeous as…" He cut himself off abruptly before he could embarrass himself further. Thankfully, Rosa didn't seem to have caught the last part. Instead, she hesitantly looked up.

"Wow! You were right Curtis! It's beautiful!" The childish excitement in her voice as they passed over various cities amused him. The fact that she would definitely remember this moment, and him indirectly, brought a goofy smile to his face.

**Catch Of The Day**

"Alright, all you have to do is hook the bait, cast the line and wait for the Pokemon to bite."

Expertly, Curtis attached the bit of Poke Food to his hook, his lure covered with magnificent green feathers to attract more Pokemon. He grinned and turned to Rosa who struggled with her line.

"Hehe, uhm, help?" she pleaded sheepishly.

"It's simple. Let me show you." While blushing thoroughly, he held onto Rosa's hands and tied the worm-shaped bait on to her hook. "There." He wasn't the only one blushing as they realised his hands lingered longer than really necessary.

"How'd you get so good at this Curtis?" she asked with genuine interest in her eyes. Curtis stared down at his shoes, unable to meet Rosa's curious gaze.

"Uhm, I don't have much free time because of my job but somehow, we always wind up near a water body of some sort. Guess I just picked it up to kill time. Now here's how you cast a line." He swung his hand back and cast the line a good distance from where they stood.

Rosa mimicked him, her line forming a smooth arc over their heads. One could say it was a pretty expert cast, if her hook hadn't snagged Curtis' cap at the same time.

"Eek! I'm sorry Curtis! Let me reel it back in!" Curtis laughed in response.

"Leave it be Rosa. Who knows what kind of Pokemon could be attracted to my cap." He chuckled lightly to ease her guilt.

Rosa shuffled her feet nervously. "Well, your hair's a really pretty shade of green," she started. "It looks good without the cap." Curtis' cheeks flushed again. If there was one thing the cap was good for, it was hiding his blushes. Too bad now.

He was saved from the awkward silence when Rosa exclaimed in surprise. Her line was being tugged on! Rosa scrambled to reel it back in and was rewarded with the sight of a Basculin at the end of the hook.

"Curtis! I did it! I fished my first Pokemon!" The boy let out a hearty laugh and removed his soaked cap from the hook.

"I'll be taking that back! You got Basculin only because of my cap." He stuck his tongue out at her before hanging his cap on a rock to dry.

Rosa slid a sly glance over to him. "You know Curtis, you still haven't caught any," she teased, mischief dancing in her eyes. What say you we have a little competition?"

His eyes sparkled as he heard the magic word "competition". To say Curtis was extremely competitive was an understatement. It was why he and Yancy often clashed so much. They constantly bickered over who was the better idol when the cameras weren't rolling.

"I'm up for it. Let's see who gets the best catch of the day! The veteran fisherman or the noob with beginner's luck!" All shyness between the two vanished with the prospect in the heat of the challenge.

"Hah! We'll see who gets the last laugh!"

**Catch Of The Day**

Curtis and Rosa sat close together as the sun began to set, their hands almost touching, yet not quite. The silence was comfortable, not at all the awkward silence he feared they would encounter.

Rosa's breathing eventually evened out and her head rested lightly on Curtis' shoulder. He was more than happy to be her pillow as long as she was close to him.

Suddenly, Rosa's line shuddered violently and she shot off his shoulder to haul in her latest catch. Upon grabbing hold of it, she found herself being pulled forward towards the water. The more she tried to reel it in, the more the Pokemon resisted. She hadn't expected such a heavy and rebellious Pokemon to be on the line.

Curtis jumped up to grab hold of Rosa. His arms encircled her waist and both of them tried to stay put as the behemoth of a Pokemon continued tugging away. Using his foot, Curtis tried to anchor them to a rock.

"Nghh, hang on Rosa. We're gonna cut it loose," grunted Curtis. With one arm, he unleashed his Skarmory from its Poke Ball and it swooped down to sever the thread. Curtis and Rosa found themselves flying backwards and landing in the sand as Skarmory returned to its Poke Ball.

Well… Curtis landed on the sand. Rosa had landed on Curtis instead.

"Oof!"

"Gah, I'm so sorry Curtis!" Streaks of red coloured both their cheeks as Rosa hastily got off him. She extended her hand and pulled him back into a sitting position.

"You alright?" he asked, still in quite a daze.

The two were interrupted by the majestic sight of a Gyrados flipping in mid-air, Rosa's line still attached to its mouth. The water droplets glistened, as though to emphasise the grandness of its appearance.

"Wow. I never knew Gyrados could be found here," said Rosa, full of awe as she watched the humongous Pokemon back flip into the water, sending water splashing everywhere. It dived deep under the water, the only evidence of its appearance being the drag marks on the sand.

"That was a rare sight. Gyrados aren't native to this area," commented Curtis as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

Rosa winked at him. "Wouldn't you say that that was the catch of the day? I believe I win our little contest!" She laughed merrily and Curtis swore it sounded like the peals of the sweetest-sounding bells.

Smiling bashfully, Curtis looped his arm over Rosa's shoulder and pulled her close. Still blushing, he leaned in and pecked Rosa shyly on her cheek.

"Nah. I think the catch of the day is right here by my side."

**Gah! Another Livecastershipping fic! It's gonna wind up my OTP at this rate! Haha, Curtis was a bit OOC but I'm sticking to him being able to channel Christoph's smooth moves at times XD Cheesy ending but still… :D Reviews please~**


End file.
